


Spooky Season

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pick Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: A (bad) Halloween inspired pick-up line is delivered by Miu in the middle of a restaurant.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Spooky Season

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a ‘real’ drabble before, so I wanted to try it around a spooky season inspired pick-up line I read somewhere that seemed like something Miu would say. Hope you like it!

* * *

Shuichi and Kaede were both looking down at their phones when Miu suddenly dropped the pick-up line.

“It’s spooky season, Kaede,” Miu said loudly, catching Kaede’s attention, who looked up from her phone screen and nodded excitedly at her girlfriend, “and I’m not a haunted house, but I can make you scream at night.”

Kaede’s expression changed from excitement to embarrassment with her girlfriend’s words (and sly wink), gasping as a blush spread over her cheeks as Miu laughed.

“Miu, ssh, we’re in public!”

Despite being the third wheel in the group, even Shuichi got a chuckle out of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
